Scales that are used to weight people can come in a variety of sizes. Typically, those used in the medical industry are larger and more robust than those used in a typical home. This is particularly true for dual use scales or for scales that are specifically adapted for wheelchair occupants. The size of some of these scales can be quite large to accommodate a wheelchair.